When hell breaks lose in NYC
by The Devils Queen
Summary: when a Wraith manages to get to earth SG1 soon relises that Orici is back and that they have a teem od CSIs that know way more than they should
1. Chapter 1

**When Hell breaks lose in NY prologue**

**A/N: I know this is way out there and that there is some timing issues with Atlantis and SG1 but I don't really care**

POV: Stella Bonasera

"Mac I kneed you to look at something for me" I said feeling kind of stupid but well it was weird.

"Sure" He said fallowing me to the morgue, "What it is?"

"I think I have a serial killer on my hands but I can't figure out how he's killing or how his victims are ageing so quickly" I said, pulling the white sheet off of one of my 3 victims.

"Have you called that friend of yours in the FBI?" He asked looking at the body the alarm easy to read in his tone.

"No I'm about to though I just wanted to talk to you first" I said.

"They all have this mark on there chest?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Then call your friend cause I've never seen anything like it before" Mac said.

"That's not all, all of them were like 60 years younger when they went missing like yesterday" I added showing him the IDs we'd found with the Vics.

"Yah call your friend" Mac said leaving the morgue.

***************************************************************************************************************

POV: Emily Prentiss

"Prentiss" I answered my cell with my last name out of habit.

"Hi Emily it's Stella I think I need your help I think I have a serial killer that's killed three people in one day and we can't even figure out how he's killing let alone why." My mind clicked out of and back into FBI mode in a matter of seconds.

"I'll see what I can do and wither or not I can get my teem to come, can I call you back in say 5 minuets" I said.

"Sure thanks" Stella said. I hung up and pressed my speed dial for Hotch.

"Hotchner" he answered on the first ring.

"Hay It's Emily I just had a friend call from New York she wanted to know if we could help her she said she thinks she has a serial killer that's killed three people in one day" I said.

"Tell her we're on our way I'll call everyone else but if your friend has a killer that's escalated from nonexistent to three kills in one day we're in trouble." He said.

"Thanks Hotch" I said then called Stella Back

***************************************************************************************************************

POV: Elizabeth Weir

"Corneal Shepherd we have to go back to earth _NOW _we have a huge problem" I said as calmly as I could in the present situation.

"Elizabeth what happened?" He asked.

"Wraith and the Orici is back just grab Teyla and get ready we are leaving as soon as we can. Pack weapons not much else" I said

"The Wraith?" He asked

"Yes in New York we think it's only one though but the local police and the FBI think it's a serial killer" I said.

"Ok see you in 10" He replied.

"John make it 5 and meat me in the jumper bay I'm going to see what I can get together before we go"

***************************************************************************************************************

POV: Vala

"As soon as the Atlantics teem arrives I need you to go with them to New York" General Hammond ordered.

"What's New York" I asked having gotten used to not knowing lots of things about earth but wishing they would explain better in my presence.

"It's a city that is the shopping capital of the US" Daniel informed me.

"Oooohhhh I like the sound of this" I said.

"Vala there is no steeling of anything while we are in New York do you understand?" Sam said.

"Yes" I said wondering why people were so uptight about steeling.

**A/N: as usual whichever story of mine has the most Reviews will be updated first and the most often and you can say it's terrible that counts as a review but I prefer good reviews. **

**The Month of April has been hell so it may take me a few days to update Sorry**

**this is posted under CSI:NY/ SG1 and as Criminal minds/SGA I know it's anoying but it's posted under both**


	2. the trip to atlantis

A/N Sorry this has been so long My computer crashed and I have finally given up on fixing it so I am rewriting this

Disclaimer I do not own Anything!!!

POV:Stella

"Hay Stell I Haven't seen you in what a year" I recognized Emily's voice before I saw her.

"Hay" I said back but was interrupted by some I didn't know.

"Detective Bonasera" I turned to see a group of military people standing there.

"Yes" I replied.

"My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir I'm Here with Colonel John Sheppard Colonel Sam Carter And Vala MalDorhan" She said .

"Military?" Emily asked.

"Yah" She answered "and we kneed to talk to all of you" She said.

"Ok" I said "what do you kneed to talk about"

"Do you have an office?" She asked.

"Yah but we won't all fit in it" So just start talking.

"Do you at least have a private place we can talk?" She said.

"Ok we can go to the Garage but that's it" I snapped getting frustrated.

"Let's go then" Weir said, we did.

"What is all the secrecy about" Hotch asked once we were in the garage.

"Why don't we just show you" Sam said. She touched her wrist and then in a flash of blue light I had no idea where I was.

"What the Hell was that" Hotch Snarled. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that there was a big ring in the center of the room with a walk up, I also noticed that it seemed to be underground judging by the cement walls.

"It was a transporter you are now in stargate commando" Sam said.

"What the hell is stargate command" Hotch snarled.

"How about we explain when we get to the end of our journey not in the middle" She said as the big ring begun to move"and quite a few more people came to join us when it stoped moving a blues liquid came over it.

"What the hell does that do" Emily asked.

"Just walk through explanations when we get there remember" Weir said. stepping through herself. We fallowed when we got to what should have been the other side of the water we were in a big room with a stair case leading up.

"Dr. Weir Colonel Sheppard" someone yelled running up.

"Yah" She asked.

"We are under attack" He said as the entire building shook.

"Carter, Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel, Vala get weapons and help Sheppards teams" one of the new comers said.

"O'Neill this isn't home they take orders from me here" Weir said then to everyone in the room "If you can shoot a gun go with Sheppard and get wepons if you can't stay with me. we all fallowed Sheppard pulling out our own guns.

"Those won't help you we're going to get P-90's" He said.

A/N: I know it's short but the next chapter will be much longer and up faster


	3. Attacked

**Diclaimer:** I do not own any of these shows

POV: Stella

"Here" The colonel said handing me probably the biggest gun I've ever seen. I took it hoping I wouldn't ever have to use it. I wasn't sure I could handle the recoil on it.

"Why do we need these" Em asked.

"Because the things here don't die all that easily" He replied

"What do you mean the things here?" I asked, but before he could answer something came around the corner. It looked human but definitely wasn't it was pale like a body but it was definitely walking. Colonel Sheppard put a clip in the gun and emptied it into the thing. It stumbled any human would be dead but it wasn't it was still alive and healing before my eyes.

"See why we have these?" The Colonel said. I nodded then loaded my own P-90. "This is what has been killing your Vics back in NY we don't know how it got there but we intend to kill it" He added.

"Ok But how does it kill" I asked.

"It drains the life out of you" he said. I blinked slowly.

"Ok so we kill them?" I asked.

"Yah we kill them" He said.

POV: Emily

I looked at Hotch he looked furious. His eyes met mine I almost looked away but he stepped closer putting a hand on my back. I froze looking back into his eyes.

"I don't like this" He whispered.

"I know" I said so only he could here.

"I don't like putting my agents in danger and now we're all in more danger than even I could have imagined" only I could hear him. I looked into his eyes I could read his face like a book. He was protective of his agents and profiling would do no good here.

"We can take care of ourselves" I said softly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I know you can but I worry anyway and what about the others?" his breath made me fight not to shiver.

"We'll all make it through this in one piece I promise we won't let anything happen to them ok" I said

"You can't know that Em" He said I shivered he was using my first name.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Colonel Sheppard you need to get to the drone chair now" Someone said running into the room" We both looked up.

"Coming you all come too" He said and took off down the hall. We fallowed.

POV: Stella

I wondered why this chair was so important until the colonel sat down the chair glowed blue and leaned back. I heard something open then an explosion.

"John you have to do better than that" The voice came from some internal speaker system.

"I'm trying but it's a little harder that it looks" the colonel yelled I could here his voice echo in the hallway. There were more explosions then something else it sounded like something had hit the building. I jumped as did everyone in the room.

"Elizabeth?" He yelled.

"John hit the carrier deal with the darts later" the voice said.

"I'm trying the darts keep getting in my way" He said.

"John We're lousing our shields if you can't hit in the next few shots we won't have the shields at all" He voice said. I was frozen to the spot. Time seemed to freeze then there was the loudest explosion yet it shook the entire building.

"Elizabeth I got it but we still need that shield" He yelled.

"We may not have it for long John do your best to get rid of as many darts as you can do you here me" the voice said.

"Elizabeth I already am just tell Mcay to keep that shield up for a little longer" John said. I could hear the explosions in the background but all I focused on was hoping that we were alone, and I was pretty sure we were.

"Well this is all so fun. Don't you think?" Em hissed beside me.

"Yah in a hell dimension, this is crazy" I replied.

"Yah but kind of fun in a we're all going to die sort of way" she said.

"Em don't say that" her boss said. I blinked at her questioningly.

"What?" she asked.

"Em?" I asked her "He calls you Em?" She looked away.

"No well sometimes" she said not meeting my eyes.

"Since when?" I asked.

"What are you really asking Stell?" She asked.

"Are you sleeping with your boss?" I could barley hear my own words but I knew she had heard just fine.

"NO!!! I AM NOT!!! That would be illegal" She hissed.

"So no one would know I know you Em you don't let just anyone call you Em" I hissed.

"What? You think I would tell my boss he can't" She asked.

"Em I know you, you would find a way to stop it if it bothered you" I said.

"Just because I don't mind my first name doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him Stell" She hissed.

"No but him watching you like that does" I replied looking to see him watching us from just out of earshot.  
"Like what?" She questioned.

"Like he cares about you like he's worried about you, like he likes seeing you with friends" I replied.

"No he's not" She said

"You the profiler who doesn't miss a thing is completely blind to this" I hissed.

"Em can you just hear me out?" she asked. There was a loud crash behind us we all looked up.

"Shoot it" Colonel Sheppard ordered from the chair we did it fell to the ground and we stopped firing.

"It's dead" Em's boss said.

"Just kill them if you see anymore don't hesitate" the colonel ordered from the chair.

"John the shields will be down in about thirty seconds" The voice said.

"Can you switch t backup generators till I get them all there is only about 15 more darts in the air" He said.

"John we the generators are down just keep shooting and hope the ZPM holds out till you have them all down" The voice said.

"It's going to be close Elizabeth" He said.

"John you have ten seconds" the voice said.

"Three darts left" He said

"Five seconds" the voice said.

"We're clear shut it down" He said, the room went dark I blinked trying to see in the sudden dark. My vision slowly adjusted.

"Let's go back to the control room" The colonel said I fallowed the blurry shape that had exited the cair

**A/N: **Reviews wil make me write faster


	4. an unwelcome suprise

POV: Stella

"Well this has been fun but I like Earth it's a lot less scary" I said when we got to the control room.

"We can't really do much about the Wraith but if you have one on earth then we are in trouble" Weir said.

"I can see that but I don't think we're equipped to handle that" Hotch replied.

"That's why you're here so that we can get you equipped to handle it because we need people on earth who can handle this until we can get it under control here" Weir replied.

"Though I find this very entertaining can't we just kill them all off" Vala asked.

"It's not that easy" Weir replied calmly.

"I don't see why not" She said.

"Because they replicate and right now we don't have the tech to do it" Elizabeth replied.

"Shooting seemed to work just fine back there" Vala replied.

"Yes but did you see how many bullets it took to kill one, there are thousands of them we don't have the kind fire power to do that" Weir replied.

"So what do we do and why are we here?" She asked.

"Well we kneed to find out how a wraith got to earth and how to stop it from happening again but mainly you're here because, well when we find the Wraith that is on earth you are going to need to make a press statement saying that you caught him, and we're probably going to need to fake a trial so we are going to need a game plan on how to make this work, for that we need all the help we can get from the people investigating it" Weir replied.

"So you tried to kill us" Emily said jumping in.

"No that was a complete accident but now that you know first hand what we're up against maybe you can help us" Weir replied.

"Help you how exactly?" Hotch asked her

"Right now we need to assess the damage to out control tower so that we can make sure the gate works and we can communicate with earth, for now that is my primary concern is that we need to be able to go back and forth and I don't know if we can right now" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"The damage to the control tower isn't as bad as the rest of the city but we may not have the power to establish a stable wormhole between galaxies for a day or two" she answered.

"So what do we do for a day?" Hotch asked.

"To start with we need to know the extent of the damage" Weir said.

"I can help your techs if they don't mind" Sam said.

"Go" weir replied, "Next we are going to need to do damage control and repair on the city you all can help with that as well as going to the mainland to make sure Teyla's people are ok. I'll try to get you all rooms for the night" she answered.

"Ok where do we go to help" Hotch asked.

"Go with Colonel Sheppard he will coordinate repairs on the city" she delegated.

"My team stay together we will help in any way we can but I want them kept together" Hotch said.

"I can work with that, in fact I can keep all the cops together" he replied, I breathed a sigh of relief at that, "For now I want all of you to go ant try to find everyone and get them back here" he said

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"Well Ronon and O'neil's team will take one half of the city Teyla and you all will take the other we need to do this as quickly as possible so move quickly people" he said.

"Ronon you all go that way we'll go this way meet back here in an hour with a progress report" Teyla said and we begun to fallow her through the city.

1 hour later:

We walked back into the control tower's gate room to meet Ronon and the General's team.

"Hay Teyla our half of the city looks pretty good I think there's more damage here than anywhere else" Ronon said.

"Same here" Teyla replied.

"Does that mean we'll get out of here anytime soon?" Hotch asked.

"Actualy from what Rodney and I can tell you may be here for more than just a day, they fried the connection from the control room to the gate which that we can't dial the gate and we have no way of knowing if it's safe to go through so you are probably going to have to wait for the dedalis and it's not scheduled to check in for another week at least" Sam said walking up to us.

"Another week?" Hotch asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so Rodney and I are working on it but right now that looks like it's going to be the fastest way to get you all back" she said.

"We can't just be gone for a week people will notice" I said.

"Actualy two and a half weeks it's about eight days for dedalis to get here it will dock for two then take another eight to get back" she said.

"Great" I replied, "Em remind me again why I decided to come with you?"

"Well I don't think you had a choice" She answered.

"You all better get comfortabkable"' Sam said before walkingaway.


End file.
